Precinct
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: An unexpected act of mercy has far more dangerous repercussions than anyone could have ever imagined. For every day that passes by, a dark secret comes closer to being exposed.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers © Hasbro. I'm just playing with them.

AN: Major credit here goes to Prowlersgirl for letting me bounce ideas off of her, giving me ideas, and also a kick in the aft to get me going again. So here's to you! (holds up a Cade toy) Sorry I didn't get it up in time. The muse hates my fragging guts.

**part one**

It was incredibly stupid of him to get caught.

After all, he was the Chief Tactical Officer for the Autobots, as well as Prime's second in command. He practically had a massive target painted across his doorwings. For that reason alone, Prime was reluctant to let him onto the battlefield.

This wasn't the first time he'd been captured, but it was the first time he'd been this badly damaged.

His thoughts came to a halt as his captor stepped in front of him. Starscream. That was embarrassing enough, right there. The prima donna shouldn't have been able to land a lucky shot like that. Starscream grinned. "Megatron wants the honor of interrogating you." he said smugly. Prowl simply gave him a look. Starscream didn't even seem bothered. "You think you're tough, Autobot. You're not. Megatron will have you singing in five minutes, tops."

"I don't think so." another voice said. The brig was dark, but Prowl recognized the shape as the only Praxian on the Decepticon team. Barricade. "Look at him. He's not afraid."

Starscream snorted. "Of course he's afraid. He's nothing but a tactician. Prime was a fool for allowing him onto the battlefield." he said darkly. "His mistake will be our gain. Megatron will break him."

"Maybe not." Barricade observed, his voice carefully neutral. He was watching Prowl with a hunter's gaze, sizing up his prey. A small, barely-there smile curved his lips. "Maybe this one will prove too much for our mighty leader's skills."

"You think you can do a better job?" Starscream scoffed. "Even I know when to admit that Megatron is better than me at something, and no one is better than him at interrogations."

"You forget – I'm a Praxian. I know all the sensitive spots."

Starscream shook his helm. "I'd keep that to yourself, Barricade." he warned. Barricade merely smiled as he followed Starscream out of the brig.

For a moment, Prowl thought he might get some time to brace himself. No doubt the Autobots would launch a rescue mission. He just had to hold out until they got there. For a moment, he thought he might get the time he needed to build up his firewalls again and brace himself for the physical aspect of torture.

Three seconds after Starscream and Barricade walked out of the brig, Megatron stalked in.

Prowl wasn't going to get his prep time.

/-/

Barricade watched from the monitor room.

He wasn't really sure what made him do it, either. It wasn't like he made a habit of watching Megatron's interrogations. In all honesty, they tended to make him a bit queasy. Long, drawn-out deaths really weren't his thing, even though he was rather talented at it. He was an assassin, not a torturer. He took more joy in a clean kill.

He had been known to beat certain mechs (Starscream) within an inch of their lives for fragging him off, but he really didn't think that counted. After all, it wasn't like he wanted to kill them or anything. Just get a point across.

So he watched.

He waited.

Sooner or later, the noise would come, and Barricade would have to either leave or risk exposing his weakness to the only other mech in the monitor room. When that happened, Barricade could finally call his curiosity satisfied and never have to come back here again.

Megatron would let him know when he wanted the body disposed of.

It took Barricade a long time – a full session, which this time lasted five hours – to realize that the dreaded, hoped-for noise hadn't come. He stood and left the monitor room. He was going to have to come down here again, next time. He didn't like watching torture, but something about this one was different. The Autobot tactician was different from all the others Megatron had 'interrogated'.

He hadn't screamed.

/-./

An: Yes, extremely short for chapter one. They'll get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**part two**

The doors to the Decepticon brig slid open. Megatron walked inside to stand before his captive. Prowl hung from his wrists, chained to the wall so his pedes barely touched the floor. The Praxian was a mess – much of his chassis armor had been removed or mutilated, and what was left was covered in energon. His left doorwing was beyond repair, the panel shredded and the joint shattered. By this time, his hands were probably useless as well, considering he'd been hanging there for two weeks. A small smirk crossed Megatron's faceplates.

"Are you enjoying your stay here, little Autobot?" he sneered. Prowl didn't react to his jibe, merely stared calmly back at him. Megatron's smirk turned into a scowl. "You are pathetic. Have you already retreated back into your mind? You'll find you're no safer there than in the real world." He reached forward and grabbed Prowl's forearm, puncturing the metal with his claws before giving it a sharp jerk. The armor tore free, revealing the energon lines and delicate wiring underneath.

Prowl didn't flinch.

Megatron's gaze darkened. He raised his hand and his fingertips pulled back, revealing the connections underneath. "I could always just jack into your processor and take what I want." he purred, tracing the exposed connections across Prowl's helm. "I've been told it's the worst kind of agony, to have another invade your mind. What secrets do you hold? What would I learn if I was to connect to you? Codes and schedules, no doubt, but other things, perhaps?" He leaned closer so he was whispering in Prowl's audio.

"Would you like me to take a romp through your mind? This is the nicer option, I suppose – I could always force my way into your spark and search through your _soul_." Megatron smirked as he pulled back. "Would you prefer that?"

Prowl merely looked at him.

Megatron snarled. "Barricade! Get in here!"

The doors opened again, and this time Barricade entered into the small brig. "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Hold him down."

Barricade moved into position, pinning Prowl's shoulders to the wall. "What are you going to do, if I may ask?"

Megatron growled. "I'm going to jack his processor." he bit out. "By the time I'm done, we'll have all the information we could ever need – and the Autobots will have nothing more than the broken shell of their Tactical Officer." Barricade nodded grimly and adjusted his grip.

"He should have just talked." he muttered.

Megatron smirked. "Exactly." He slid his hand up to Prowl's helm, the connections extending and seeking out inputs to Prowl's processor.

Barricade had seen Megatron jack other mechs' processors before. The unfortunate mech would normally start screaming and attempt to fight the intrusion, attempt to pull away in horror and fear. Such attempts at defiance would not last long.

He lowered his optics. He didn't need to see the vicious joy that would cross Megatron's faceplates every time a victim gave way to him.

Megatron _screamed_. Barricade snapped his helm up, staring in openmouthed shock as Megatron's entire body froze, twitched, and seized. His fingers were still dug tightly into Prowl's helm, unable to break the connection. Suddenly his fingers broke free, and he fell to the ground in a shaking pile, unable to stand. He whimpered softly.

Barricade could not stop himself. It would mean his death later, but for now – he just couldn't help himself.

He burst out laughing.

Prowl's blank expression was replaced with a small, almost nonexistent smile. For the first time in two weeks, he spoke.

"A lesser mech, and _he_ would have been the empty shell." he mused.

Barricade grinned at him. "Remind me to _never_ frag you off." he teased.

Megatron forced himself to his pedes, staggering a bit before catching his balance. Energon was trickling from his helm, his optics blank. With a small sigh, Barricade opened a comm. link with Hook.

::What do you want?::

::Good morning to you too, Sunshine. Megatron needs you in the brig.::

::He hurt the prisoner that badly then, did he?::

::Nope. The prisoner hurt him. I think there might be processor damage.::

There was a full pause as Hook processed that information. Then Hook burst out laughing. ::I warned him about underestimating the Autobot. Must have tried to jack his processor.::

::Yep. And I had about the same reaction you did.::

::I can just imagine that. I'll be down there in a minute – don't leave Megatron alone down there. No matter how funny it would be, we really don't need someone like Starscream finding him.::

Barricade smirked. ::Are you sure?::

::Barricade!::

::Okay, I won't leave him alone! Sheesh, no one can take a joke around here.:: With that, Barricade cut the connection. He turned his attention to Prowl, who was still watching him with that small smirk on his face.

Barricade grinned. "With a trick like that, you would have made an excellent Decepticon." he said.

Prowl merely smirked at him. "You flatter me."

/-/

In the Autobot base, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Red Alert held a meeting. Jazz crossed his arms over his chassis, glaring daggers at Red Alert. "There is no way that Prowl's a goner." he said flatly. "Just because he was captured once before – "

"You don't know that Prowl won't break this time!" Red Alert protested. "Statistically, after two weeks, either the Decepticons have killed him, or that he killed himself to keep the information from them! Prowl knows the risks!"

Optimus held up his hand to keep Jazz from saying something he might regret. "Prowl can withstand physical torture, and considering what happened last time, he will not be vulnerable to jacking again. He has his upgrades."

Jazz smirked. "Good upgrades, too, I might add."

Optimus nodded. "Point. In either case, I want my SIC back, and we will come up with a plan to get him back. It's just a matter of working together."

Ironhide raised his hand. "Um, Prime? Usually Prowl's the one who makes the plans. We just follow them." he said.

Ratchet nodded. "We've never had to rescue him before. Last time he got himself out."

"He may just git 'imself out this time, too." Jazz murmured.

Optimus sighed. "Perhaps, but I will not wait. Prowl is too important to us to play with his life. So, any ideas?"

They went to work once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**part three**

Barricade leaned against the wall, staring at Prowl. The Autobot merely stared back, no hint of fear or disgust in his faceplates. He was completely blank. With a sigh, Barricade drew his blade from its subspace compartment and began cleaning it. It was his fourth day standing guard over the prisoner while Megatron recovered. He was getting bored.

"I wasn't aware gladiators used curved blades."

His gaze snapped up from the weapon. "They don't." Barricade said shortly, glaring at the prisoner. "I thought you were comatose."

"Hardly." Prowl said dryly.

"Why are you talking to me?"

A small smile curved those lips again, and Barricade felt his spark flutter. There was something dangerous in that smile, as if Prowl was the one in control and not the Decepticons, and that intrigued Barricade to no end. "As boring as it is watching a mech hang from his wrists," Prowl said quietly, "it's even more boring being the mech hanging from his wrists."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Barricade resumed cleaning his blade.

"Entertain me. Who knows – I may return the favor."

Barricade chuckled at that. "I'm not a gladiator." he answered the unspoken question. "I was actually sparked here, in Kaon. My creators handed me over to Megatron's army, before the war really got started. The mech who trained me favored blades." He glanced up at Prowl. "Satisfied?"

"For now."

"Good. My turn." Barricade finished his task and returned the weapon to its subspace compartment. "So, how did a mech like you wind up an Autobot?"

Prowl tilted his helm to the side. "Elaborate."

"Those firewalls are not standard issue." Barricade said dryly. "In fact, I'd place good credits on Prime not knowing you have them. They've been outlawed for a while now."

Prowl's small smile returned. "They have been. Prime knows I have good firewalls, but not how good they really are."

"No way to deactivate them without off-lining you." Barricade said conversationally. "Which Megatron won't do, since no doubt you have your battle computer set to self-destruct if you get taken off-line."

"Naturally."

"You really have thought of everything."

"I was captured once before." Prowl explained, his voice low and controlled despite the anger simmering in his optics. "Luckily for the Autobots, I was young and didn't know enough to be damaging."

"You trained yourself to withstand torture?"

"I installed my new firewalls."

Barricade grunted. "So you've always been this tough. Must not have grown up in Iacon then." he observed. "Your build suggests Praxus, but I doubt that as well. You may have been created there, but that's not where you grew up." Prowl remained silent, helm still tilted to the side with that odd smile on his face. Barricade had to suppress a shiver. "I would almost say you were raised in Kaon. You have the right attitude for it."

Prowl lifted his chin. "Officially, I grew up in the Harlem District."

"Still Praxus." Barricade shot back. "Which means it's a lie." He pushed himself off the wall and came to stand in front of Prowl. "So – were you really raised in Kaon?"

"Perhaps."

Barricade clenched his fists. "If you insist on playing this game, I will cease to entertain you." he threatened. "I can always trade shifts with Starscream, or even Soundwave. They wouldn't just watch you hang there. They would want to have some fun with you."

Prowl didn't seem to care. "You are entertaining me." he said instead. "I am a tactician, after all. Planning and strategy is _fun_ for me."

That made Barricade hesitate. "So basically you're making a game out of me trying to figure out where you come from?" he asked.

"Essentially."

"Aren't you afraid I'll find out something you don't want me to know?"

"What are you going to do with the location of my younglinghood?" Prowl pointed out dryly. "And if you ask me anything about the Autobots, I'll merely cease to talk to you, and you'll go back to being bored."

"So will you."

"No. I'll have the satisfaction of seeing you fight for something you'll never get. Either way, I win."

Barricade hesitated. A slow smile spread across his face. "You're good." He resumed his position leaning against the wall. "Okay – you were raised in Kaon, yet born in Praxus. And for whatever reason, you're lying about it. I wonder why?"

Prowl seemed inordinately pleased with himself. "Let's see if you can figure it out."

/-/

From the monitor room, Megatron watched the entire exchange with disgust. Hook hovered by his shoulder the entire time. "Barricade is getting attached to the filthy Autobot." Megatron growled. "This is most distressing."

Hook merely grunted. "He's bored, Lord Megatron. What did you expect him to do, start pounding on the glitch? He's not into torture."

"He should be. He's a Decepticon – born and raised. He has no choice in the matter."

Hook glanced sidelong at his leader. "Are you afraid the Autobot may convince him that he does have a choice?" he asked quietly.

Megatron glowered. "I won't give him the chance to." he declared. "Barricade is _my _soldier. Either he will prove his loyalty to me by harming the Autobot, or I will destroy the both of them."

Hook nodded. "You should move quickly, my lord. Soundwave's spies say that the Autobots are mobilizing. They must have a plan to free their tactician by now."

Megatron growled low in his throat. "They won't ever get the chance. Deploy troops to distract them – a few days at most. I need a bit more time. If I want to make my point clear to Barricade, he must be a bit more attached than he is." Megatron reached out and lightly flicked the screen. "Maybe if the Autobot thinks Barricade's life is in danger, he will willingly tell me what I want to know."

"Sounds like a great plan." Hook agreed a tad impatiently. "Now, can we please get back to my lab before you fall over? There's no way I can carry you back there on my own."

Megatron grunted and reluctantly abandoned the monitors.

In the brig, Barricade smirked at Prowl. "I'll figure you out yet, tactician." he teased. "I can keep a guessing game going for hours."

Prowl almost laughed at that. Almost. Barricade was proving to be far more pleasant company than he had originally thought. "I'll be here all night." he shot back, jerking pointedly on his chains. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Barricade continued the friendly ribbing, wondering if Prowl realized exactly what he had done. No doubt Prowl had been trying to distract him from just getting bored enough to pound his lights out. Instead, he had provided Barricade with the perfect excuse not to.

Barricade didn't want to hurt Prowl. If Megatron ordered it, he would kill the Autobot without hesitation, but he didn't want to mindlessly damage the Autobot more.

That was his excuse, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**part four**

Barricade watched from the door as Megatron prepared to interrogate Prowl again. Megatron smirked as he took a seat across from the hanging Autobot. "You know, I think I'm going about this the wrong way." he said conversationally. "Here I have been thinking that physical pain is the way to break you. Obviously, I've been mistaken all this time. I've been wasting precious resources trying to break your _body_, when the obvious choice is to break your _mind._"

For the first time in his captivity, Prowl spoke directly to Megatron.

"You tried that once."

Barricade had to hide a smirk.

Megatron didn't even flinch. "I misspoke, then. I'm going to break your _soul._"

He stood up abruptly and pointed his fusion cannon at Barricade. Barricade froze, uncertain. Prowl didn't even flinch.

Megatron smiled. "I'm going to make you a deal, Autobot. You tell me everything I want to know, and I'll spare his life. I'll even let you go back to your little Autobot friends, if that is your wish." He leaned in closer, his nose almost touching Prowl's. "Or maybe you'd prefer to stay and be Barricade's pet. I'll let you stay with him. He'll take such _good_ care of you, you know."

Prowl merely looked at him. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are." Suddenly Prowl's optic darkened, turning almost black. Barricade took a step back. Megatron shifted slightly. "You are bluffing, because if you hurt him, jacking will be the _kindest_ thing I do to you."

Crimson optics paled. Megatron lowered his fusion cannon. "So – you do have feelings for my assassin." he mused. "Let's see if those feelings are reciprocated, shall we?" He stepped away from Prowl and motioned Barricade forward. The assassin took a step towards them.

"Kill him."

Barricade froze. "My lord?"

"You heard me, Barricade. Kill him." Megatron ordered coldly. "I want you to walk up to him and slit his lines. I want to watch him slowly bleed to death."

Time seemed to stop. Barricade stared at Prowl, processor whirling through half-formed thoughts and brief, discarded plans. The Autobot, on the other hand, was not looking at him. Blue-black optics were fixed entirely on Megatron, his fingers curling convulsively around his chains. Barricade's wings twitched.

"No."

Megatron growled. "NO?"

"No. I won't kill him." Barricade said stiffly. "There's nothing to be gained by his death."

"There is _everything_ to be gained!" Megatron screamed, backhanding Barricade across the face and sending him sprawling across the ground. Prowl's chains rattled, but neither paid attention. Megatron bore down on his subordinate, optics narrowed.

"Everything we could possibly need will come from his death!" he snarled, kicking Barricade in the torso. "The Autobots will be helpless! They will fall beneath our might! All with the death of this one insignificant tactician."

"Can't be that insignificant if you want him dead that badly." Barricade gasped, struggling to get his intakes working.

"Megatron!"

The shout from Prowl was enough to distract the warlord. Barricade drew his gun and fired blindly. The lucky shot slammed into his leader's chassis, knocking the bigger mech back and into the far wall. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Barricade forced himself to his feet and staggered towards Prowl. An energon dagger appeared in his hand, and with one fluid motion, he cut the chains that bound him.

Prowl fell to the ground in a crouch, then straightened as well as he could. "So, where are we going now?" he asked smoothly.

"Out." Barricade grunted. "Megatron will wake up soon enough, and you need medical attention."

"I won't argue there." Prowl examined himself. "I have enough energy left to get us as far as we need to go."

Barricade nodded. "Go." He grabbed Prowl's uninjured arm and together they took off down the halls.

/-/

Hook watched the entire thing from the monitor room. He heard Prowl's defense of Barricade, saw the way Barricade half-dragged, half-guided Prowl through the hallways of the base.

The Autobot wouldn't last very long, he knew. He had lost too much energon, sustained too many damages. Eventually, his condition would send him into spark arrest and he would die. Barricade would be throwing away his life for nothing.

Hook knew Ratchet's reputation. Maybe, just maybe . . . .

With a small smile, he flicked a switch, and took down the entire security system.

/-/

The pair skidded to a halt as the lights went out. "What's going on?" Prowl demanded.

"Someone took down our security." Barricade responded quietly. "Primus bless you, Hook."

Prowl merely gave him a look, but he didn't say anything. He simply let Barricade guide him out of the base. For a brief moment, freedom was so close he could taste it.

Barricade slammed into him, and they both hit the ground hard. Prowl had to bite back a cry of pain as he landed on his already severely damaged doorwings. Barricade grunted, then fired his weapon again. Before Prowl had the chance to orient himself, Barricade had grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet, and they were running again.

It didn't escape Prowl's notice that Barricade was no longer running _quite_ so fast, was just a tiny bit uneven on his feet. There was only one logical conclusion.

"You're hurt."

Barricade grunted. "It's nothing."

"Not nothing." Prowl attempted to stop, but Barricade wouldn't let him. "Will you at least allow me to assess the damage?"

"No. There's no time."

Prowl glanced behind him. Soundwave was standing there with a smoking gun in his hand, visor dark as he watched them go. He turned his focus back to Barricade.

"No argument there."


	5. Chapter 5

**ch 5**

Prowl was getting weaker.

Even as they raced across the abandoned streets of outer Kaon to the neutral city of Syph, Barricade knew they didn't have much time. His wound was slowly weakening him, and Prowl was moving by sheer willpower alone. By now Barricade was mostly dragging a half-conscious Prowl, and he didn't have the strength to keep that up much longer.

Suddenly, Prowl collapsed. Barricade cursed sharply as the dead weight pulled him down. He managed to drag Prowl into a dilapidated building with only half a roof and gently laid him down on his back, careful of his doorwings. A quick medical scan, and he was cursing again. He quickly opened up a secure comm. line with Hook.

::I have a problem.::

::Actually, you have several problems.:: Hook replied, sounding insanely cheerful. ::Which would you like to discuss first?::

::Prowl's going into spark arrest.:: Barricade snapped, ignoring the jab for now. ::How do I stop it?:: "And why do I give a flying frag?" he muttered darkly to himself.

There was a rather long pause as Barricade waited impatiently for instructions. The longer he left his comm. link active, the better Soundwave's chances of tracking him by the signal. He was putting himself in danger for the sake of his enemy, and he couldn't figure out why.

::Okay, Barricade:: Hook's sudden return startled the assassin. He bit back a curse. ::There is a way to save Prowl, but I'm not sure you're going to like it.::

::In other words, I'm going to fragging hate it.:: Barricade translated with a growl. ::Just tell me and I'll do it.::

::You need to link your spark chamber with Prowl's.:: Hook said bluntly. ::You need to form a First Bond with him. That will keep his spark stable until the Autobots find you.::

Barricade stared at Prowl. ::I've never done that before, Hook.:: he admitted quietly.

::Don't worry – I'll talk you through it.:: Hook assured him. ::The question is, are you willing to do it?::

Barricade hesitated, but only for a nanosecond. His medical scans were alerting him to Prowl's ever-worsening condition. If something like a First Bond would save Prowl's spark - ::I'll do it.:: He adjusted his chassis armor, exposing his spark chamber. There was no need for a similar procedure for Prowl. His armor was damaged to the point of removal, his spark chamber exposed for all to see. ::Spark chambers exposed.::

::Do you have a cable?::

Barricade scowled. ::No.::

::Then we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way and hope for the best.:: Hook murmured. ::Spark to spark contact should work just as well. Word of warning – don't let the contact last longer than five seconds.::

::You got it.:: "That, unfortunately, I know how to do." Barricade grumbled. He reached out and grabbed Prowl's shoulder, giving him a rough shake. "Prowl!" he said sharply. "Wake up!" Prowl's optics flickered, but he didn't wake. Barricade snorted. "Fine. We'll do this the difficult way." He reached into Prowl's chassis and gently opened his spark chamber. The energy inside flickered and sputtered. "I'm going to be as gentle as I can." Barricade said as he opened his own spark chamber. "Be pretty crappy if I repaid you for saving my life by only tormenting you more. I'm a killer, not a torturer." He leaned over Prowl.

"I just hope you don't kill me for this."

With that, he pressed his chassis against Prowl's and let their spark energies merge together.

The effect was immediate. Something _exploded_ into being inside of Barricade's consciousness, wild, vicious, and fighting to shove him back. His arms gave out under the sheer force of the assault, thrusting their sparks even farther together. The _something_ solidified into a presence that Barricade recognized almost immediately.

Prowl was not on the verge of death. His spark may have been dying, but his _mind_ was still very much alive.

Barricade gritted his dental plates together, annoyance pulsing through him. If Prowl didn't stop fighting him, he really was going to die, and everything that Barricade had done thus far would be for nothing.

_Nothing?_

He jerked. _You can hear me?_

A chuckle, the impression of movement. It was hard to tell what was going on when every moment spent in this state drew him in deeper. Had it been five seconds? Ten? A minute? Barricade didn't know. Time did not matter.

Darkness consumed them both, and Barricade fell unconscious.

/-/

Ratchet paused.

The coordinates appearing on his comm. link were odd enough, but what was really odd was the signature on the information stream. Ratchet hadn't thought he'd see that frequency again at all.

::Ratchet to Optimus.::

::Optimus here. Go ahead, Ratchet.::

::I have a lock on Prowl.:: Ratchet said, transmitting the coordinates. ::We need to get there quickly.::

::Understood. Follow close to me – something tells me we'll need you close by.::

::Understood, sir.:: Ratchet fell into place behind Optimus at the front of the search team. He hesitated just a moment before constructing a message to send back to his helper.

_Thanks, Hook._


	6. Chapter 6

An: Holy crap! An update! It's a miracle!

**ch 6**

Prowl woke with a start. Instinct took over, and he immediately sat up and rolled into a crouch on top of the berth, energon dagger in hand. Ratchet, who had been standing right beside the table, immediately backed up, raising his hands. "Whoa, whoa – calm down, Prowl. You're safe. You're home." He spoke soothingly, trying to get Prowl to at the very least put the energon dagger away. Prowl glanced around the room, then locked on to Ratchet. Slowly, he sat down and returned the dagger to its proper subspace compartment.

"I apologize, Ratchet." he said quietly. "I didn't realize where I was."

"I know." Ratchet said, approaching once again. "Don't forget – I watched over you while you healed the last time this happened. I know what it does to you."

"So long as no one else does." Prowl said darkly. "I can't afford for them to figure it out."

"I think Barricade might know." Ratchet said dryly. "Considering what he did to keep you alive, I'm pretty sure he knows everything about you."

Prowl frowned, trying to remember. He had passed out, he knew that much, then –

He gasped. "Spark to spark contact?"

"Yes." Ratchet said grimly.

"He bonded me."

"Inadvertently, yes." Ratchet growled. "He was trying to form a First Bond to stabilize your spark. Apparently it lasted too long. Congratulations, Prowl – you're the first Autobot to be bonded to a Decepticon."

"Not the first." Prowl said softly.

"Okay – the first to be bonded to a Decepticon while he's still a Con. Mirage defected before Jazz bonded him."

"Now that's accurate." Prowl's optics dimmed for a moment. "Does Optimus know?"

"No. Which is why Barricade is in the brig, and not in here." Ratchet said. "I wanted to know how you feel about this before I say anything to Prime." Prowl didn't respond immediately. Ratchet continued. "If you stay bonded to Barricade, there's a really good chance your secret is gonna come out. You haven't been bonded long enough yet – I can still break it, although I really don't recommend it."

"You'd make an exception this time though." Prowl said quietly.

"Yes."

"Why are you asking me instead of telling Optimus?"

"Because. Optimus will order me to break your sparkbond. If you don't want it broken, then I'll put off telling Prime until it's too late." Ratchet said simply. "Who knows? Maybe Barricade will defect and the point will be moot. You can always claim you bonded afterwards."

"And you'd keep yet another lie for me." Prowl said flatly.

"Why not? I keep a lot of lies." Ratchet responded easily. "I even keep Prime's lies."

Prowl smirked. "Not from me."

"That's because you're a nosy glitch who found out everything anyway." Ratchet growled.

Prowl nodded. "True." He paused a moment, considering. "Am I well enough to leave?"

"Depends on why you're leaving." Ratchet said dryly. "I had to replace your hands, replace your doorwing, ,completely redo the wiring in both doorwings, and replace over 70 per cent of your armor. On the other hand, you've been out for three weeks, so you're mostly healed by now." The medic shrugged. "So why do you want to leave?"

"I wish to see Barricade. No doubt he knows about the bond already. I want to know what he wants to do before I make any decisions."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll have Mirage escort you down." he said, already the reclusive spy. "Give him something to do that doesn't involve Special Ops for a change."

"Or Jazz?" Prowl couldn't help the tease.

"Or Jazz." Ratchet agreed with a small smirk. A moment later Mirage walked in, glancing from Prowl to Ratchet with a carefully blank expression.

"You wished to see me, sir?" he asked. Ratchet groaned.

"Drop the formality, Mirage." he muttered. "I need you to escort Prowl to the brig. He wants to have a word with Barricade before anyone else does. If something happens to him on the way, comm. me and keep Prowl there. Oh, and get Jazz to inform Ironhide to keep the slag _out_ of the brig unless he wants to stay _in_ my med bay."

Mirage nodded, a small hint of laughter around his optics. "Yes, sir." He motioned for Prowl to follow him. Prowl slid from the berth and followed Mirage without a word. Ratchet sighed as he watched them go.

Sometimes he got tired of playing the secret keeper. Other times, well – other times he knew he was the only mech keeping Prowl reasonably sane.

/-/

Mirage stood guard outside of the brig and out of audio range. Prowl simply stood in the room. It was a single cell, much like the Decepticon brig, but unlike the 'Cons, the Autobots didn't string their prisoners up by their wrists. Prowl still ached all over, but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he sat down on the floor, taking some of the pressure off his legs. Barricade was sitting with his back pressed against the far wall. Prowl frowned.

"That simply cannot be comfortable."

Barricade's helm snapped up. "Prowl." The name escaped him in a whisper. Crimson optics were pale as he examined the other mech. "You're alive."

"So it seems." Prowl murmured. "Thanks in a large part to you." He tilted his helm to the side, studying the Decepticon. He could see Barricade's confusion and distress, but more importantly, he could _sense_ it as if it were his own. He sighed. "I imagine this isn't what you intended."

"No." The word was so soft Prowl had to strain to hear it. He nodded.

"Ratchet can dissolve it if – "

"NO!" Barricade straightened up, optics narrowing and if possible, even paler than before. His doorwings trembled. "No. I don't want that."

Prowl nodded. "What do you want?"

Barricade hesitated. "Could you feel it? When we first started talking in the brig, after Megatron tried to jack you – could you feel that? Like it felt right to just talk and not try to beat the slag outta each other?" His voice was almost pleading.

Slowly, Prowl nodded again. "Yes."

"I don't want that to go away. This feels right." Barricade offered a wry smile. "Like we were meant to be, if you believe in that scrap." Prowl laughed.

"A Decepticon assassin and an Autobot with more secrets than he can name." he murmured, a small, honest smile on his face. The aches were getting worse – he was going to have to call in Mirage to help him stand, much less get out of the brig. Still, he ignored it. "Optimus is going to love this."

Barricade smirked. "Or Megatron."

Prowl merely looked at him. "After the stunt we just pulled, do you honestly think that Megatron won't order you killed on sight?"

"Eh, probably not. It was a thought, though."

"Then Optimus will have to accept us." Prowl murmured, more to himself than to Barricade. If Optimus didn't, then Prowl wasn't entirely too sure what they would do.

They sat together in companionable silence until the pain got too much for Prowl to ignore. To his surprise, Barricade was the one to call Mirage. As the spy guided Prowl out of the brig, Barricade merely smiled knowingly.

He looked forward to learning Prowl's secrets.

/-/

An: Holy Primus. A brand-spankin-new plot just emerged from the ashes of the old one. And me with finals coming up. (headdesk)


	7. Chapter 7

**ch 7**

Optimus knocked on the outside of Prowl's office door before walking inside. "Are you sure you should be working?" he asked, taking a seat across from Prowl on the other side of his desk. Prowl merely smiled faintly at him.

"Ratchet has cleared me for light duty." he said evenly. "The paperwork has piled up in my absence."

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet also told me you had something to say regarding Barricade." he commented. "You know he's still in the brig."

"I'm aware of it." Prowl said flatly. "I make it a point to visit him when I get off duty." He set down his data pad and leaned back in his seat. Ratchet had procured a specially padded chair for him to take the strain off his back and doorwings while his self-repair systems finished healing him. He met Optimus's optics with an even gaze. "I don't believe imprisoning him is the best way to thank him for saving my life."

"He's still a Decepticon, and an assassin at that." Optimus pointed out. "I do not believe he acted on purely altruistic terms."

"I do not believe he did not." Prowl countered. "He could have let me die. Or better yet, he could have killed me himself. Why would he defy Megatron and let me live?"

"How do you know he defied Megatron?" Optimus asked quietly. "Prowl, for all we know, Megatron and Barricade planned the whole thing."

Prowl highly doubted that Megatron had _planned_ on almost getting his processor melted when he tried to jack his prisoner. He refrained from mentioning that. Ratchet knew about Prowl's firewalls, but no one else. "I simply do not believe that." Prowl replied instead. "Perhaps the attachment I formed to Barricade while I was in captivity is clouding my judgment, but I do not find it likely that Megatron orchestrated anything of the like."

Optimus leaned back in his chair. "As my Second, I respect your opinion." he said calmly. "As your friend, however, I'm worried what that attachment will bring. So, work with me here – say you weren't the one in captivity. Say it was Jazz. What would you recommend?"

"Sic Mirage on him and see what he comes up with." Prowl said immediately.

Optimus threw his helm back and laughed. "Nice."

"It's the truth." Prowl sighed. "Logically, I would still say to release Barricade."

"Logically, why?"

"By releasing him, we're showing him a measure of trust. Perhaps we can win him over to our side. It would mean one less warrior in the Decepticon army, but we can't do that if we keep him in the brig." Prowl tilted his head to the side. "Besides, if we give him enough rope, he might just hang himself for us." Optimus shuttered his optics, considering. Prowl returned his gaze to his desk.

Simply speaking those words hurt.

He felt a gentle nudge at the back of his mind. /What's wrong?/ Barricade asked. The assassin's mental voice was always strange to Prowl – an intrusion, and yet it felt much like a part of himself. He responded with a slight touch.

/I'll explain later. My shift is almost over./

/Okay./

Barricade withdrew as Optimus spoke again. Prowl had to force himself to pay attention again. "We'll have to keep a close watch on him, then." the Prime said seriously. "He may just hang us instead."

"Have Mirage and Jazz do it." Prowl replied. "The spybots will keep Barricade in line. Let me keep his trust."

Optimus nodded. "Follow me. We'll tell Barricade together. Your shift is over anyway."

"Thankfully." Prowl slowly stood, refusing Optimus's silent offer of help. "I find sitting in that chair most uncomfortable." he commented. Optimus merely smiled.

"I can tell. It must hurt less than your other one."

"It does. It's still not as comfortable as my berth."

"Very true."

They walked the rest of the way to the brig in silence. Prowl reached out, searching for Barricade inside his spark. He found the 'Con easily enough. /You don't hide very well./ he pointed out mildly.

Barricade laughed at that. /I'm an assassin – you'd think I'd be excellent at hiding./

/Not in here./ Optimus and Prowl entered the brig, and Prowl pulled away gently. He didn't want to give away their secret just yet. Barricade scrambled quickly to his feet, crimson optics flickering between Prowl and Optimus, as if not sure who to address. Optimus spared him the decision.

"I have come to a decision regarding your stay with us, Barricade."

"Does it count as a stay if I'm forced in a cell?" Barricade asked mildly. There was no trace of anger or fear in his voice. Optimus continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"I would like to remove you from the cells. You will be under surveillance from my spybots, and you will share a room with Prowl, since we do not have the space for you to have your own quarters. In addition, Ratchet will disable your weapons. Do these terms sound fair?"

"More than fair." Barricade's optics flickered from Optimus to Prowl and back. Prowl could feel the barely contained energy buzzing through his bondmate, and he knew the same energy was singing in his own lines, begging for release. "I appreciate the offer, Prime."

"Good." Optimus turned to leave, then paused. "Barricade – you seemed to have earned the trust of my SIC. _Don't_ betray that trust." With that he left.

Almost as soon as he was gone, Barricade had reached out and grabbed Prowl's arm. Prowl couldn't stop the small gasp at the contact. Barricade's optics were bright. /It's getting worse./

/I know./ Prowl said softly.

/Simply syncing isn't working any more./

/I know that too./ Prowl sighed through his vents. He wanted – no, he _needed _to take Barricade, to do more than sync energy fields and merge sparks fully like they had done when they bonded. He hesitated a moment. /Tonight. My quarters are yours now. We'll have time and privacy./

/Good./ Barricade trailed his claws down Prowl's arm, drawing another shudder from his mate.

It wasn't wise to interface with a 'Con.

Prowl couldn't _wait_ until nightfall.

/-/

AN: Yeah, insanely short. Oh well. Knight Rider plot bunnies up and bit my aft again. (headdesk) Oh well. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**ch 8**

Touching one's essence was like trying to touch a star. The stronger the personality, the brighter and larger the star. Barricade had always considered himself a nova. He had gone so long in the 'Con army without anyone breaking him, without destroying his own warped sense of morality. He had thought that no one was stronger than him, least of all an Autobot.

He had forgotten from the first time. If he was a nova, then Prowl was a supernova. Merging with Prowl was like jacking into lightning – dangerous, even though Barricade knew from the start Prowl had no intention of hurting him, electrifying, and downright _addictive_.

Prowl was still in recharge, cuddled up to Barricade's side while Barricade himself lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. He could still feel Prowl's spark against his own. A contented smile crossed his face.

His mate shifted against him. /I feel this smug sense coming from you./ Prowl murmured, onlining his optics and looking up at Barricade. Barricade grinned at him.

/Hey – I snagged myself an Autobot. It was an accident, but I still did it./

Prowl laughed silently through their bond. /You think you could have if I didn't want you to?/ he asked slyly. He leaned up so he could nip at Barricade's neck. Barricade shivered, his systems revving up for another go. /I didn't think you would like it rough./

It was Barricade's turn for a silent laugh. /I'm a Decepticon, Prowl. We _all_ like it rough – some rougher than others. You, on the other hand - / He shifted so he could get a better view of Prowl and keep the tactician away from his neck. /You surprised me./

Prowl merely stared at him. /I suppose it is unusual for an Autobot, isn't it?/ he agreed mildly.

/Most of our prisoners seem to find the practice barbaric./ Barricade corrected. /You, on the other hand, seem more like a Decepticon than an Autobot./ He ran his claws down Prowl's doorwing, taking care not to damage the still-healing appendage. Prowl's optics brightened, his core temperature rising a few degrees. Barricade smiled faintly. /I wonder why./

/You'll just have to find out, won't you?/ Prowl teased lightly.

/I have nothing more to go on./ Barricade protested, still smiling that faint smile of his. /How am I supposed to guess with no clues?/

Prowl pretended to think that one over. /You are absolutely right./ he agreed. /So – a clue it is./ He leaned closer, nuzzling Barricade's shoulder as he spoke. /I was once a spy./

A knock on the door disturbed them. "Prowler, ya awake?"

"I am now." Prowl responded, his voice giving no indication of the fire in his optics. He never looked away from Barricade as he spoke. "My shift hasn't started yet, has it?"

"Nah." Jazz responded, his voice slightly muffled from the door. "Jus' the Twins actin' up agin. Sunstreaker's in th' brig; figured ya might wanna talk t' him 'fore he decides ta use Red as target practice."

Prowl's optics darkened as he cast the door a glare. "I'll be right there." he said. Once again, Barricade heard no hint of his clear irritation. Jazz made an affirmative sound and left. Prowl dropped his head back to Barricade's shoulder. "I swear, I'm the only one who knows how to get through to those two." he muttered darkly.

Barricade chuckled. "Feeling put upon?"

"Not really. Jazz wouldn't bother me unless it was important, especially when he knows I'm on medical leave." Prowl pushed away from Barricade and got up from the berth. "And the day starts a bit earlier than I anticipated. You should have Ratchet look at your wounds."

Barricade nodded. /Does Ratchet know?/

/He knows./ Prowl assured him. /No one else./

/Good. I'd like to keep it that way for a while longer./

/I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible./ Prowl said dryly. "Mirage will escort you there. Make sure no one else gets any ideas. I'll be in my office when you get done." With that Prowl left. Barricade fell back against the berth with a sigh.

So much for another round.

/-/

Prowl found himself once again crouched down in front of Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was outside of the brig, as always never far from his brother, while Red Alert had turned off the security cameras at Prowl's request. The yellow twin refused to look at him. Prowl sighed.

"This again?"

"It always comes back to this." Sunstreaker growled. He sighed. "Cliffjumper's right, you know."

"He may be. It matters little." Prowl replied.

Now Sunstreaker looked up at Prowl, optics pale with anger and confusion. "It matters a lot." he retorted. "Why should I stay somewhere I'm not wanted?"

Prowl's doorwings flicked in a shrug. "I want you."

"You don't belong here anymore than I do." Sunstreaker almost laughed. Almost. "Now that you got Barricade, you'll go back where you belong." He looked away. "I should go too."

"Sideswipe needs you here, Sunstreaker." Prowl said softly. "Why do you think I brought the two of you with me? Sideswipe could never survive there. He was almost dead as it was."

"I know." Sunstreaker hunched his shoulders, as if trying to escape Prowl's words. "Slag it, Prowl, how do you do this? How do you pretend like everything's okay when you know damn well it's not?" He once again met Prowl's gaze. "How do you pretend you're something you're not?"

"I was a spy, you know." Prowl reminded him. "Pretending is what I do."

Sunstreaker chuckled weakly. "You should have been a spy here."

"And deprive Jazz of his only sense of entertainment?" Prowl retorted gently. "I'd rather not. I find planning suits me."

"Fighting suits me."

"I know. It's in your programming."

"I _need_ to fight."

Prowl leaned back, considering. "I may be able to help a bit better with that now."

Sunstreaker gave him a look. "Seriously."

"Seriously. I cannot spar with you now, but Barricade can. I'm sure he'd enjoy the chance to pit his skills against yours without worrying about getting killed. And you won't have to worry about holding back."

Silence fell between them. Finally, Sunstreaker smiled. "Thanks, Prowl."

"I'll come get you tonight." Prowl said, standing up. "Next time the programming becomes too much, you need to call me. You know my private comm.."

Sunstreaker smirked. "And I know better than to interrupt at night." he teased.

Prowl merely smirked and left the brig. Sunstreaker was unlikely to know how true his jibe was, but even if he did, he would keep his mouth shut. Prowl knew too many of Sunstreaker's secrets for the yellow twin to risk pissing him off.

Ratchet wasn't the only secret keeper in the Ark.


	9. Chapter 9

**ch 9**

The weeks had turned into months had turned into a year. Such a short amount of time for a Cybertronian, but it seemed much longer. Barricade sighed and stretched, doorwings twitching as he worked out the kinks. He hated patrol duty, especially when Prowl wasn't with him. He took a look around before smirking.

"You can't sneak up on an assassin, Hook."

"I was merely making sure you were not followed." Hook retorted, stepping out of the shadows. "The Autobots simply let you roam free?"

"I'm considered a Neutral now." Barricade replied. "Optimus saw it fit to give me patrol duty to keep me occupied. Sometimes I have a partner. Most of the time I don't."

"Prime must trust you a lot." Hook mused.

"Hardly. Prowl trusts me, and Optimus is willing to humor his Second." Barricade hesitated. "Has Megatron called off the search for me?"

"No." Hook growled. "He's furious with you, but right now, you're so far down his list of priorities that you could probably walk past the base without him noticing. Not that Galvatron knows that, of course."

Barricade froze, doorwings rigid. "Galvatron is here?"

"I thought the Autobots were aware of it."

"No. Or if they are, it hasn't made its way to the lower soldiers." Barricade shuttered his optics for a moment. "This is going to get nasty, isn't it?"

"Nastier than you can know." Hook replied gamely. "Galvatron is not a forgiving spark. Why he's here is anyone's guess."

"Megatron didn't call him in?"

"Are you kidding? Megatron would really like to shoot Galvatron in the spark chamber, but knowing our kind of luck, the old rust bucket would just get pissed. No, Galvatron is here on some sort of personal vendetta. No idea what, though." Hook shrugged. "I didn't really come here to swap stories – although if the Autobots can kill off that festering pile of scrap, feel free to sic them on him."

"You came to find out how I was doing." Barricade teased. "Aw, how sweet of you, Hook."

"Mute it, scrap. Or I'll just shoot you now and be done with it."

"Then you'd repair me."

"I hate you." Hook shook his head. "Sparklings, the lot of you. The Seekers have taken to taunting me too – Skywarp found out how stupid that was when I staked him to the ceiling by his wings."

Barricade winced. "Ow."

"So now that I know Prowl is doing fine – don't give me that look, anyone who can make Megatron scream is a good mech in my optics – how are you doing?"

Barricade shrugged. "Can't complain. I'm driving Optimus nuts, and it's funny as the pit. I made friends with all the spybots who were supposed to be my guards, so to speak." He grinned, and it wasn't pleasant. Hook smirked.

"What about Prowl? How are things going with him?"

Barricade merely looked at him. "I saved his life. He considers me his friend. Autobots are sentimental that way."

Hook pinned him with a hard look. "Is that all?"

Only Ratchet knew the truth. Prowl and Barricade had decided it would stay that way. Hook was his caretaker when he was a sparkling, but he was still a Decepticon. He wasn't loyal to Megatron, but he was loyal to the cause. Barricade just couldn't trust him with that vital piece of information, no matter how good it was to know Hook was still functioning.

"Yes. That's all."

/-/

Prowl examined the datapad with minimal interest. "Jazz, you do realize I can't understand a word of this, correct?" he asked flatly. Jazz flashed him a grin from across his desk. Prowl sighed. "All right – so what part of this do you want me to look at?"

"The part where Ah found out 'Meister' is an actual Decepticon spy." Jazz said, leaning forward and pointing to the appropriate spot on the datapad screen. His visor retracted, revealing the tell-tale white optics of a blind mech. Prowl merely gave him a look.

"Retracting your visor does not disturb me, you know." he pointed out. "Unlike most mechs, I know what blindness looks like."

Jazz laughed. "Slag, I can' get nothin' past ya, c'n I?" he teased. Abruptly, he grew serious. "Ya warned me once agains' usin' Meister's name. Wanna fill me in, or are ya jus gonna let me sit here and stew over it?"

Prowl shrugged. "I overheard something about it. It didn't sound right, and I didn't like the idea of you using that name before I could find out more information. It was the logical path to follow."

"Logic my shiny metal aft." Jazz growled. "Ya know somethin' about this Meister, don' ya?"

Prowl merely skimmed the rest of the report, searching for something readable. "Your grammar is atrocious, Jazz." he reprimanded lightly. "Did your creators not teach you how to write?"

"Mirage understands it." Jazz waved him off with his hand. "An' yer kinda tryin' ta distract me, and it ain' gonna work, ya know."

"You should get Mirage to translate these things." Prowl continued as if Jazz hadn't spoken. "Save me the processor – "

He broke off when Jazz slammed his fist into the desk. Prowl's optics immediately snapped back to Jazz. His visor was down again, his lips twisted in a snarl.

"Ya know somethin', Prowl! What aren't ya tellin' me?"

Prowl sighed. _"I don't know that much, Jazz."_ he bit out. "Shortly before I was recruited in Praxus, I heard talk of a mech named Meister. They seemed to be in awe of the mech – or at least absolutely terrified of him. When you mentioned using the name, I wanted to make sure Meister wasn't real – or at least, not alive and able to object to the use of his designation. This is the first proof I've gotten that Meister really does exist."

For a long moment, Jazz and Prowl merely stared at each other. Suddenly, Jazz uttered a bitter laugh.

"Ya good at lyin', ya know that?" he muttered. "But 'm better at findin' them." He stood up. "Fine, don' tell meh. See if I care. But Prowl – sooner or later, ya gotta come clean. Keepin' secrets ain' healthy, not for normal mechs." He turned around and left the office.

A slow smile spread across Prowl's face. "Perhaps." he allowed quietly. "But then again, I am not normal." He examined the report again. He really was going to have to get Mirage to translate the thing. The former Decepticon noble would not ask too many questions.

Things were starting to change.

The door slid open once again. Prowl glanced up, his small smile becoming a brilliant smirk. "Finally get back from patrol, I take?" he teased. Barricade grinned and sauntered over to him, allowing the door to slide shut and lock.

"Yes, and it was long and boring, too." Barricade pretended to pout. He grabbed the back of Prowl's chair and pushed it away from the desk. He started to lean down, but Prowl stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

Barricade scowled. "Ran into Hook while I was out." he muttered.

"I won't tell if you don't." Prowl said mildly. "I know he's the only reason Ratchet found us when he did." Barricade nodded. Prowl tilted his helm to the side. "So what else happened? You wouldn't be so disturbed if it was just a friendly meeting."

"He mentioned something I find rather disturbing."

Prowl smiled and pulled Barricade into his lap. "Like what?"

Barricade considered. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I want something else first." He leaned forward and started to nibble on Prowl's neck. Prowl immediately arched into the touch; his low moan only served to heighten Barricade's desire. "I don't think I'll have any protests tonight."

"Pit no." Prowl reached up and stroked Barricade's doorwings. "However, I do believe we should take this to our quarters."

"You keep that up and I'll just lock the door."

"Unlike Jazz, I do not have soundproofing." Barricade couldn't help but note the hitch in Prowl's voice. He licked the side of Prowl's neck before biting down hard. Prowl uttered a soft cry that was more pleasure than pain. Barricade smirked. "Cade, please – "

"_Cade_? Since when do you call me Cade?"

Outside, Mirage simply locked the door. His report could wait, he thought with a small smirk. It sounded like Prowl had much more important things to worry about.

::Mirage to Optimus.::

::Optimus here.::

::I would advise taking Prowl off the roster for the rest of the day. I believe he is currently relaxing.::

::It's about slagging time. Thank you for telling me.::

::Yes sir. Mirage out.::


	10. Chapter 10

**ch 10**

Prowl sat quietly, optics locked onto the wall behind Prime's head as he considered this new twist. Ratchet sat to his left, Jazz to his right. Red Alert sat across the table from Jazz, Optimus in front of Prowl. The seat in front of Ratchet was empty, as always. Jazz scowled.

"Why would Megatron call in _Galvatron_ of all mechs?" he mused. "It don' sound right, Prime."

"No, it doesn't." Ratchet growled. "Galvatron is more of a loose screw than Megatron and more violent than Sunstreaker. Besides, last time I checked, Galvatron hated Megatron's diodes."

And vice versa, Prowl thought with a small amount of amusement.

Jazz spoke up again. "Mirage got wind that he's lookin' fer a spy of his." he said, casting a glance at Prowl. "Some mech named Meister. Wants him pretty badly, Prime."

Red Alert shook his helm. "I've never even heard of Meister."

"Mark of a good spy." Optimus said mildly. "Did Mirage bring back any word as to why Galvatron is so focused on this Meister character?"

"Nah. 'Parently every mech on his team already knows it. They all hate him as badly as Galvatron does." Jazz shrugged. "Not a lot ta go on, is it?"

"No." Prime mused.

Beneath the table and out of sight, Prowl clenched his fists. Ratchet glanced at him, then back at Prime. Prowl's faceplates were composed – none of his irritation showed. He felt Barricade gently brush against his spark, questioning. Prowl gently rebuffed him, signaling that he would tell later. Barricade subsided and resumed his patrol with Bumblebee and Hound.

"It gets worse, Prime."

Optimus sighed. "How, Jazz?"

"'Parently ol' Galvatron is lookin' fer a set of twins as well."

That earned a hard stare from Ratchet. "Why?"

"Not a clue. When Ah know, ya'll know."

Optimus turned his attention to Prowl. "You've been awfully quiet thus far, Prowl. Any thoughts?"

Prowl slowly shook his helm. "I would like the opportunity to talk to Barricade about this before I make any conclusions." he said. "Perhaps Barricade has met this Meister – or at least knows his reputation. He may even know about the twins as well."

"Why would Barricade tell us about any of that?" Red Alert demanded. "He's not an Autobot. He hasn't declared his allegiance. For all we know, he's spying for the Decepticons."

A small smirk crossed Prowl's face. If that was true, then Barricade already had all the leverage he needed to take over from day one. "I doubt that, Red." he said gently. "Transitions take time. You'll notice he no longer refers to himself as a 'Con, either. I trust him."

"And I don't know why." Red Alert grumbled. "The only reason I haven't locked him back in the brig is because of you."

"I appreciate the faith in my judgment." came the dry response.

Optimus held up a hand, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Ask him as much as you can without giving away how much we know." he ordered Prowl. "You may trust him, but I do not yet. A mere year is not long enough."

Prowl nodded, optics darkening slightly. Ratchet cast him a glance once again, but the Second showed no other signs of his growing irritation. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed. Jazz, I'd like to have a word with you about the intel patrols."

"Yes, sir."

Prowl and Ratchet walked out of the room, silent until they reached the med bay. Ratchet locked the doors from the inside (which only Wheeljack could open, and even he knew a figurative 'get lost' when he saw one) and sat down on a spare berth. Prowl began to pace.

"They're going to figure it out sooner or later, Prowl." Ratchet said quietly.

"I know."

"You should have told them sooner. The first day, even."

"That was never an option." By now Prowl's optics were glowing black, his fists clenching compulsively. "You know that. I told you that when I first got wind you were Prime's CMO. It wasn't an option. Too many would have died."

"We never knew about Meister until now!"

"And if Prime walked around talking about his tactician _Meister – _"

" . . . . Good point."

"Thank you. I have them on occasion." Prowl resumed pacing until he felt a pair of hands touching his shoulders, coaxing him to a stop. He turned around, finding himself face to face with a smirking Barricade. "Cade – "

"Hush." Barricade silenced him with a kiss. "I just got back from patrol – I'm tired, and you're pissed. So let's go relax." He nuzzled against Prowl's neck, attempting to get the other mech to comply with him. Ratchet gave Barricade a hard look, but the other mech merely smiled and continued to nuzzle and nip at Prowl's neck. For once, the tactician wasn't reacting.

Ratchet's attention immediately snapped back to Prowl. "Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"And why the frag not?"

"Because he's got this bet going to see how long it'll take me to figure it out." Barricade replied mildly. "I already got a few good guesses in."

"Warm, but no rust stick." Prowl quipped. Barricade lightly popped him on the helm.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Get out of my sight, both of you. Before Prowl's restraint breaks."

Barricade grinned. "I'm testing his restraint?"

"You think you can do that to your bondmate and _not_ get a reaction?" Ratchet retorted. "Leave!"

"Going!" Barricade cheerfully pulled Prowl from the med bay. Once they were out of audio range, he abruptly turned serious. "Why are you pissed off?"

Prowl sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. And before you even ask – I'm not hiding it because I don't trust you. I'm hiding it because I'm too used to keeping it a secret. If the wrong mech found out – " He shook his helm.

Barricade pulled Prowl to a halt, brushing his hand against his mate's chassis. "They would hurt you." he murmured quietly.

Prowl nodded. "If I'm lucky." he replied just as quietly. "What I've done is nothing short of treason, even if it was for the right reasons."

"They won't hurt you." Barricade swore, surprising them both with the sudden surge of fear and anger. "This may not have been what I intended, but slag it, it's what I want. And I'm not an Autobot – I don't have loyalty to anyone but you. They won't hurt you. No matter what you've done."

"That's because you have no morals." Prowl shot back, doorwings faintly trembling.

Barricade rolled his optics. "All morals ever did was get me stuck on the Autobot base with a bondmate. The second part of which I'm not complaining about."

Prowl uttered a faint laugh and pulled Barricade in for a bruising, desperate kiss. "Thank you."

/-/

AN: And now you know Prowl's dark secret! But what about the Twins, and what will happen when everyone finds out? Ten more chapters, maybe. Completing this story is now a priority.


	11. Chapter 11

**ch 11**

Prowl woke abruptly to a sudden presence in his quarters that wasn't Barricade. He pulled Barricade closer to his chassis, trying not to wake his sleeping bondmate, and withdrew an energon dagger with his free hand. With his scanners set to high alert, he would know the instant the intruder came into his recharge room from the main area.

::Prowler, Ahm comin' in, so don' kill meh or somethin'.::

With a muted curse, the energon dagger vanished back into subspace. ::Jazz, you seriously need to find a better time to have your spark-to-spark conversations.:: he shot back, only mildly irritated. ::Such as during a time when we are not supposed to be recharging.::

::Ha! Like ya recharge at all.:: Jazz shot back. The special ops mech walked into the recharge room. His visor was withdrawn, letting Prowl actually look at his optics for a change. He generally only revealed his optics when he wanted to discuss something serious, despite the disadvantage it put him. Jazz took in the odd sight before him, Prowl wrapped protectively around Barricade's back, and arched an optic ridge. ::This some sort of Praxian bonding ritual Ah don' know about?::

::No.:: Prowl said softly.

Jazz sighed and crouched down next to the berth. ::Ah had a feelin' this had happened.:: he muttered. ::Prowler, ya know it's dangerous, right?::

::He could have killed me.:: Prowl reminded him. ::Instead, he saved my life.::

::Like that's a logical reason ta go fallin' in love wit' someone?:: Jazz retorted. ::Do ya really think he loves ya back, Prowler? If'n he does, then congrats, but if'n he's usin' ya, then – ::

::Then you want me to be prepared.:: Prowl finished for him. ::Yes, I know. But I am not helpless, Jazz. Believe me when I say that.::

Jazz vented in vague irritation. ::Ah know ya ain', Prowl. But can't ya see where this is goin'?:: He spread his hands out. ::Ah don' want ya ta have yer spark broken.::

Prowl smiled faintly. ::Don't worry about me, Jazz.:: he said softly. ::I appreciate the offer, but this time, I don't need your help.::

Jazz offered a small grin in return. ::Well, if ya ever need it, ya know where it is.:: With that he stood and left the room.

Prowl's smile faded as soon as he was gone. Optics flickered down to Barricade, still asleep despite everything. He traced his fingers across the assassin's faceplates, feeling oddly pleased when Cade unconsciously tilted his helm into the touch.

Love? Prowl hadn't a clue what love was. He knew the difference between lust and something deeper, though, and this was far beyond lust. Far beyond sparkbonds, even.

Perhaps as far as love.

He shuttered his optics and resumed recharging.

/-/

"Until we know for certain what's going on with Galvatron, we're doing patrols in groups of three." Barricade announced as he walked into the rec room. Ironhide merely grunted as he followed him in. Barricade ignored the sound and continued. "Prowl wants you to take Bluestreak with you."

"Why me?" Ironhide grumbled. "Not that I don' like the kid or somethin', but wouldn't the Twins be better with him?"

"Prowl's putting the Twins with Jazz." came the immediate response. "Besides, do you really want to put the Twins alone with little Blue?"

"Good point."

"We thought so."

Ironhide laughed and pushed past Barricade to get his energon. "So, Prowl's lettin' you in on his plans, eh? That's a first. Thought he only let Jazz in on his planning sessions."

"Jazz was there too." Barricade protested, pushing Ironhide away from the energon dispenser so he could get his ration. "Although I don't think he appreciated me being there. He was glaring at me."

"How could you tell with the visor?"

"Soundwave has a visor. Trust me, I know when a mech is glaring at me." They went to the couch and settled down. Barricade took a drink of his energon. "I'm sticking with Prowl when he goes out."

Ironhide nodded. "Probably for the best. He's gonna want to protect you, and vice versa."

"How do you figure?" Barricade retorted. "Maybe he just wants to keep an optic on me."

"After you just admitted to helping him plan the patrols?" Ironhide laughed. "Look mech, I'm old but I'm not blind. I can see what's goin' on between the two of you, even if you can't." Ironhide grinned at him. "I'm not gonna say a word against it, either."

Barricade blinked. "Seriously? You don't mind us – well, us? I'm the Decepticon assassin, after all."

"Yeah, you are. And for whatever reason, Prowl cares for you. You care for him." Ironhide shrugged. "As hard as it is to believe, I kinda like you, punk. You keep the Twins outta my wires and keep Prowl level. That makes ya a good mech in my optics."

"Huh." Barricade offered a small grin. "Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome, I think."

Jazz made his appearance then, shadowed by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Barricade could still see the cuts he'd left in Sunny from the night before. The Autobot was vicious in a fight. Sunstreaker nodded amiably to him, and he returned the gesture. Jazz grinned. "Ya two make a sight fer sore optics." he teased. "Just sittin' here actin' all chummy."

"Do you have any idea what chummy means?" Ironhide retorted.

"Yeah – I coined the word." Jazz laughed. "Hey, Barricade – wanna go on patrol with us? I'd feel a bit better with a fourth mech, an' ya gotta be goin' stir crazy in here."

True enough. "I'm supposed to patrol with Prowl." Barricade replied.

"Prowl ain' goin' on patrol today." Jazz assured him. "He got caught up in SIC stuff." He waved his hand expressively, and Barricade chuckled. "So, whaddya say?"

Barricade shrugged. "Count me in."

"All right. I'll inform Blaster – he's runnin' comms today – an' we'll be on our merry way." Jazz waltzed off, whistling a little tune as he left. Sideswipe groaned.

"He's determined to get that song stuck in my processors."

"If it drove you crazy, how would we be able to tell?" Sunstreaker retorted dryly.

"Patrol with those three." Ironhide offered Barricade a small salute. "I wish you the best of luck."

Barricade chuckled. "I'll be fine."

/-/

An: Sorry for the long update time. I hate tests. (headdesk) So – I guess everyone can see where this is going, right? Review, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out that much faster.


	12. Chapter 12

Tests are done, and another update to celebrate! (grins) So here we go!

**ch 12**

Prowl's optics narrowed as he stared over Blaster's shoulder. "What do you mean, they're gone?" he demanded, voice cold and hard. Blaster shook his helm, unintentionally shifting away from Prowl.

"Just like I said, Prowl – Jazz sent out a distress signal, then I lost contact with them. It happened so fast I couldn't even establish comm. links."

"Why weren't comm. links already established?"

"We _never_ establish comms unless we believe we have a problem." Blaster protested. "You know that, Prime knows it, everyone knows it! No one has said anything about it!"

"I never breathed a word about it because I mistakenly believed that should a time like this occur – _when we are under constant threat from an unknown enemy_ – that everyone would establish comms before leaving the base." Prowl's hands clenched into fists. "Who went with Jazz?"

"The Twins."

_Slag it!_ The situation just kept getting worse and worse, didn't it? "Anyone else?"

Blaster hesitated. "Um – Barricade."

That shocked Prowl to his core. He hadn't even _felt_ distress coming from his mate, let alone sensed him call out. Granted, he was a skilled assassin and not threatened by much of anyone, but it was still unnerving to realize that his mate had been taken without his knowledge. Blaster opened his mouth to say more, but Prowl cut him off with a raised hand.

/Barricade?/

The wave of pain and relief that crashed over him drove him to his knees. He gripped the egde of the computer console tightly, struggling to not fall completely down. He was faintly aware of Blaster calling for him, but he shut out the noise. /Barricade, are you - /

/I'm fine./ Barricade cut him off. /I was scared they were using bond disruptors – apparently they don't have a clue. Comms are down. We can't get a hold of Blaster./

/Trust me, Blaster's aware of it./ Prowl said dryly, wrapping his essence tightly around Barricade's in a mental embrace. /Are you hurt?/

/Not badly. Jazz is pretty banged up, but at least he's still online. The Twins aren't, though. I don't know if they're okay./ Barricade didn't even give Prowl a chance to ask further questions. /It's Galvatron, Prowl. He made his move./

/I was afraid of that./ Prowl whispered. /Where are you?/

Barricade quickly transmitted coordinates. Prowl sent back reassurances laced with the black promise of vengeance. He wondered distantly if Barricade could sense the rising darkness inside of his mate, then decided it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now except getting them back.

"Prowl!"

Optimus's voice jerked him back into the real world. Prowl's optics snapped up and focused in on Prime. He was still on his knees, and he slowly stood. Optimus stepped back and regarded him appraisingly. "Yes sir?"

"Blaster just informed me of the situation." Optimus said evenly. "Any ideas of how to find them?"

"I already know where they are." Prowl caught a glimpse of Ratchet behind Optimus, optics wide. Prowl nodded slightly.

Optimus frowned. "How? Comms are down – no one can establish contact with them – "

"Galvatron's forces didn't anticipate Barricade being bonded." Prowl cut him off. "Someone needs to go find Mirage – their bond is common knowledge to the 'Cons, which means Galvatron probably knows as well. I imagine Jazz has been fitted with a bond disruptor; someone needs to inform him that Jazz is still alive and safe."

"I'll do it." Ratchet said, turning around and leaving the comms room. Optimus dismissed Blaster with a wave of his hand. Prowl tensed.

"Sir – "

"How long?"

Prowl considered. "Since before we arrived back on base, sir." he relented. "He only intended to form a First Bond to stabilize my spark. Easily broken. He wound up bonding me instead."

"And you didn't see it fit to inform anyone of this?" Optimus growled.

Prowl lifted his chin. "My business is my own. I know Barricade would not betray us because Barricade will not betray _me_. I would have to turn my back on the Autobots before Barricade would harm any of us."

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will discuss that faulty logic with you later." he muttered. "Right now we need to find our mechs. Where are they?"

Prowl gave him the coordinates. "I know the location." he said calmly. "I can guide you in."

"You're not going."

"Sir, with all due respect, that's my bondmate, my best friend, and the only two mechs on base that essentially amount to my sparklings for all the care I have put into them." Prowl snapped. "You can either let me come with you, or I'm going on my own and Primus help whoever gets in my way."

Optimus considered him for a moment. "You will not back down."

"No."

Prime heaved a sigh through his vents. "Fine. Come with me. We'll pick out the rescue team and be gone by nightfall."

/-/

Barricade glared at his restraints. Being chained up in an abandoned Enforcer building wasn't what he considered a good time. The Twins were nowhere to be found, and Jazz was calmly staring at him in a way that made him feel like a bug under Perceptor's gaze. Barricade turned his glare to Jazz.

"What?"

"Ya seem awfully calm fer a mech that's gonna die soon." Jazz said off-handedly. "Ya know, even Prowler's gotta admit, this ain' lookin' good fer ya. An' if it don' look good fer ya, he ain' likely ta stand in Prime's way when he orders ya executed."

Barricade gave him a dry look. "You really should have been a 'Con. You almost seem amused by that."

"I ain'. It'll break Prowler's spark."

"Why do you call him that?" Barricade growled, returning his attention to the restraints. "His name's Prowl."

"It's mah nickname fer him."

"Yeah, I get that, but don't nicknames generally involve shortening names?" Now he was just talking, anything to relieve the building silence and the steady fear that something had just gone terribly wrong. "Wheeljack is Jack, Ratchet is Ratch, Optimus is OP (sometimes) but Prowl as Prowler? That makes no sense."

Jazz chuckled. "That's why I call 'im that." he explained. "It's illogical. I wanted ta see if I could lock his processors up. Th' name just kinda stuck, ya know?"

Barricade grinned. "I can see that."

"Ya still haven't answered mah question."

"That's because Prowl isn't going to have me executed." Barricade said flatly. "Right now I'm more concerned with what happened to the Twins. Sunny was scared."

"Yeah." Jazz said reluctantly. "I ain' never seen Sunny scared before. Sides, yeah, but not Sunny." His cracked visor focused on Barricade. "So – ya got a plan, 'Con, or are we jus' gonna sit here an' rot?"

Barricade grinned. It wasn't a pleasant grin. "The plan is already in motion, Jazz. Just relax and let a pro show you how it's done."

Jazz snorted, only slightly unnerved. "Whatever."

At that moment another mech walked in, this one roughly the size of Megatron and a whole lot meaner-looking. He turned his glaring gaze to Jazz.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Autobot – _Where is Meister?_"

Barricade's optics widened. Suddenly, he understood everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**ch 13**

Prowl remembered this place. He had been an adolescent, barely old enough for his adult upgrades, the last time he visited here. A particular enforcer had caught him stealing and brought him to the precinct just outside of Kaon. Prowl – well, he had been called Meister at the time – had slit the mech's throat and walked away without a second glance. It wasn't too long after that that Galvatron recruited him.

Optimus examined the abandoned enforcer precinct with a small amount of distaste. "How do you know this place, Prowl?" he asked quietly. Prowl smiled faintly.

"I grew up in this sector." he replied. The carefully built persona of 'Prowl' had been stripped away the moment Galvatron had gone after what was _his_. "Here was where I found out what I was best at."

Prime glanced at Prowl. There was something different about his SIC – not something he could quite figure out – and quite frankly, it frightened him. He chose not to ask for clarification. "So, how would you handle this situation?" he asked instead.

"Let me go in and scout the place out." Prowl replied immediately. "We need to know where the Twins are – Barricade told me they were the most injured. I'll find them and comm. you to let you know where to send Ratchet. Then I'll find Barricade and Jazz and guide the rest of you to our position."

Windcharger chuckled. "You think you can do all of that and not get caught?" he teased.

Prowl flashed him a cold grin. "I know I can."

"Optimus," Ratchet said, speaking up for the first time since Prowl had let it slip he was bonded to Barricade, "it is a good plan."

Prime scowled. "I don't like this, Prowl."

"You don't have to. You never like all of my plans." Prowl pointed out reasonably.

Optimus chuckled. "True. Fine then – go. We'll be waiting for you here."

Prowl nodded and vanished into the rapidly darkening night. Ratchet watched him go.

There was so much Optimus Prime did not know about his own troops. Ratchet was their secret keeper, and he was good at it. He kept secrets; he kept more than one mech _sane,_ and that was saying something. Now at least one secret was _going_ to come out, and Ratchet wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't sure at all.

/-/

The first place Prowl snuck into was the basement. It was specifically designed to hold the more troublesome suspects, and Meister had been stuck down there a few times himself. It pleased Prowl to know he could still get in and out without anyone noticing his presence. A small smile curved his lips as he snuck past the guards. He hesitated a moment, considering, then drew an energon dagger and slit both of their throats with one easy movement. They dropped soundlessly to the ground.

"Prowl."

The voice was weak, but Prowl's helm snapped around. He crept silently across the floor to the opposite side of the basement. There were cells lining the walls, but only two were occupied. Prowl thought the cells a tad ridiculous – Sunstreaker was awake, but Sideswipe was out cold and not coming around for a while yet. Prowl reached through the cell bars, and Sunstreaker grabbed his hand. "Knew ya'd come for us." the yellow twin gasped out.

Prowl nodded. "Always, Sunstreaker. How's Sides doing?"

"Not good. Fragger took him down first – I had to surrender." Sunny shook his head. "Fragger knows what he's doing, Prowl. If I didn't know any better, I'd _swear_ he knows who you are."

Prowl shook his helm. "Doesn't matter." he said quietly. "After today, everyone is going to know." He opened up a secure channel with Optimus. ::Prowl to Prime.::

::Prime here. Did you find the Twins?::

::I did. They're in the basement – get Wheeljack to melt the bars. The guards are taken care of.:: Prowl cut the transmission before Prime could start asking questions. He squeezed Sunny's hand. "Prime and the others are coming. Ratchet'll look after you. I need to get Jazz and Cade out."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Do it. And Prowl?"

"Yes?"

"Kill the fragger for me." He glanced at Sideswipe. The red mech was still leaking energon from his half-removed arm. Prowl's optics darkened to black. He nodded sharply, then let go of Sunny's hand and vanished into the shadows. He moved quietly up the stairs, not making a sound as he skirted the squeaky parts on the rusted metal. His doorwings provided him with the location of every guard on his way up the stairs, and he took each and every one of them down with ease. By the time he reached the first floor, six more mechs had fallen to his dagger.

"Tell me where he is."

Prowl froze. He still recognized that voice all too well, even after all these vorns. He watched from the shadows as Galvatron advanced on Jazz, anger making his optics glow a pale violet. Prowl subspaced his dagger.

"Ah told ya, Ah don' know who ya talkin' bout." Jazz muttered darkly. "Ah don' know nothin' bout Meister past his name."

Galvatron cast him one final glare before turning his attention to Barricade. "What about you?" he practically purred. "I hear you fragged of Megatron good. For that, I don't want to hurt you. So tell me – what do you know about Meister?"

Barricade simply shrugged. Prowl smirked.

"Oh, leave them alone, Galvatron." He stepped out of the shadows, stalking quietly towards the three mechs. Jazz tensed and tried to ping Prowl's comm. link, but Prowl had it shut down. He didn't need the distractions. "You never did master the art of interrogation."

Galvatron examined him slowly before a large, vicious grin spread across his face. _"Meister."_

Prowl smirked. "You caught me."


	14. Chapter 14

**ch 14**

Jazz gaped. Then he started laughing. "Prowl – _Meister?_ Ya gotta be kiddin' meh!" He stared at Galvatron. "Ya really do got a loose screw. Prowler ain' Meister, an' if'n he is, he ain' someone worth killin'!"

Galvatron smirked. "Oh, how rich, Meister. You work for the Autobots now? Do they know who you really are?" His voice was dark and taunting. Prowl merely smirked back.

"Do you really think you can rile me up?" he asked calmly. "You were never able to shake me when I worked for you. Nothing has changed since then."

"Apparently a lot has changed." Galvatron challenged. "You've managed to hide from me for a very long time. More importantly, you took my twins from me. I might have ignored your absence, but those twins are mine."

Prowl tilted his helm to the side. "You changed them."

"I made them better."

"You hurt them." Prowl's voice darkened, his optics glowing black. "I watched them after your scientists were through. They would have died if I hadn't taken them in!" Barricade watched him intently, a silent presence in the back of Prowl's processor, lending his calm. He wasn't as attached as Prowl was. He hadn't lived through it. Prowl had.

Galvatron grinned. "How did you even find us, anyway?"

"You took my Twins, my best friend, and my mate." Prowl growled. "Did you really think I wouldn't come after you?"

If possible, Jazz's visor went even paler. He quickly pinged Barricade's comm. link. ::Is that true?:: he demanded. ::Ya an' Prowler – did ya really bond?::

::Yeah.:: Barricade admitted. ::It was an accident, though – I was trying to stabilize his spark with my spark energy. I didn't have cables though.::

::So ya jus' didn' pull back in time.::

::I couldn't.::

There was a wealth of information in those two words, but Jazz didn't push further. He'd learned what he wanted to know. ::Explains a lot, actually.:: he murmured, more to himself than to Barricade. Barricade sent the impression of a grin before he terminated the connection. Jazz could faintly hear the sounds of mechs in the basement. So Prowl had brought the Calvary. Good.

Galvatron glanced from Barricade to Prowl. "A spy and an assassin. How romantic." He drew his plasma rifle and shot Barricade in the doorwing. Barricade gasped, pulling his knees up as he instinctively tried to curl up and protect himself. Prowl cried out and dropped to his knees, trembling violently. Galvatron grinned. "You've grown weak, Meister."

Suddenly, Prowl stilled. Jazz cried out, fear lacing his voice.

He must have blinked. He _had _ to have blinked. Nothing else could have explained how fast Prowl moved. One second Prowl was on his hands and knees, so still he might have been dead or offline. The next, the black and white was behind Galvatron, energon dagger pressed tight against his throat. The blade bit deep, but Galvatron was just quick enough. He dropped, throwing Prowl over his shoulder and across the room. He slammed into the wall next to Barricade and immediately flipped to his feet again, dagger at the ready and murder in his optics.

When Prowl spoke, his voice was dark, deadly, and it sent shivers down Barricade's spine and through Jazz's spark.

"_This ends here."_

/-/

Ratchet looked up at Optimus. "Sideswipe is stable." he said quietly. "I'll be able to transport him as soon as we're ready to leave."

Optimus nodded. Sunstreaker stayed beside his twin, gripping Sides' hand with everything he had. Optimus didn't even mention the odd behavior – too much was happening. There was no time to analyze actions and words. Only time to act. "I will go upstairs and see what is going on. Ironhide, wait my command to lead the others to me."

"You got it, Boss." Ironhide said, hefting his cannon.

"Can't we just let Barricade and take Jazz home?" Cliffjumper growled. "He's nothing but – "

Cliffjumper's protest never made it all the way out. Ironhide and Sunstreaker burst out in simultaneous denials while some of the rest of the crew – primarily the spybots who refused to be left behind when their boss needed help – simply glared at Cliffjumper. The minibot shrank back. Optimus merely shook his helm.

"Leaving Barricade behind is no longer an option." he said quietly.

The look Ironhide gave him was not promising. Optimus ignored him and headed up the stairs as quietly as he could. He peered around the door frame just in time to see Galvatron rip a section of Prowl's chassis armor clean off and throw it across the room.

Jazz automatically flinched back into the wall – a wound like that was easily fatal – but Barricade merely watched the fight with a small smirk of amusement on his faceplates. Galvatron glanced at Prowl, who grinned at him.

"I still remember my training."

"Still have that twig frame of yours, then." Galvatron retorted. "Just makes you easier to snap!" He lunged for Prowl again, but the tactician jumped to the left and lashed out with his dagger. It cut a neat line across Galvatron's face. The larger mech screamed in agony and anger. Prowl jumped up on his back, using the broad shoulders as leverage. Sparks flew as Prowl stabbed him repeatedly in the chassis, energon gushing down the smooth metal to pool at Galvatron's feet. The larger mech staggered, attempting to reach up to grab Prowl by the doorwings. Prowl merely flipped off of his perch and landed lightly on his feet.

"You were saying?" he asked dryly. Optimus gaped. Galvatron struggled to turn around, but instead fell to the ground, intakes heaving as his systems started to overheat. He was dying by energon deprivation. Prowl barely cast him a second glance and went to Jazz, slicing through his cuffs with ease. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Jazz laughed almost breathlessly. "'m fine, Prowler. Trust meh."

Prowl nodded and moved to Barricade. He cut him free and lifted the injured mech to his feet. /Cade - /

/I'm fine, Prowl. Honest./

Prowl pulled him into a fierce embrace. /Don't _ever_ do that to me again!/

Barricade merely smiled and relaxed in Prowl's arms. /Love you too./

Optimus coughed lightly, commanding their attention. "We should leave." he said quietly.

Prowl nodded and guided Barricade over, holding the Decepticon's hand tightly. Jazz looked at Galvatron. "What about 'im, boss?"

Optimus considered. Prowl waved his free hand dismissively. "Leave him. His troops will come soon enough and take care of him."

Jazz made a face. "That's a terrible way ta die, Prowler."

"Oh, he won't die. His men won't allow it. He will, however, think twice about coming after what's mine again." He turned to Optimus. "Lead the way."

Optimus stared at him hard. "When we get back to the base, you are explaining this."

"All of it." Prowl agreed. "You have my word."


	15. Chapter 15

**ch 15**

The meeting room of the Autobot base was usually reserved for the highest priorities. It was soundproofed, protected by Jazz's anti-hacking codes, and the only place on base where Red Alert did not have any cameras installed. In this room stood Optimus Prime. He was flanked by Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Across from them stood the Twins, Prowl, and Barricade. Optimus sighed.

"Explain everything." he ordered Prowl. "From the very beginning."

"That's a very long story." Prowl replied softly.

"Then tell me what's important."

Prowl nodded. "I was sparked under the designation Meister." he began, voice quiet as he stared blankly at his leader. "I was originally created with a protoform much like Jazz's. It was an asset growing up in the darker parts of Kaon. I was an orphan – I still don't know who my creators were. I stole to survive at first. Then I found out I was good at it."

Optimus nodded. "Continue."

"I became a thief. When the Enforcers found me, I became a killer." Prowl's optics flickered to Jazz, then quickly back to Optimus. "Galvatron found me not too long after that. I became his spy, and sometimes his assassin. I was good."

"So why go 'Bot?" Ironhide asked curiously.

"The Twins." Prowl said without hesitation. "Not too long before I defected, Galvatron found them as younglings. He had his scientists go in and mess with their programming. It almost drove them insane. When I realized what the programming did, I knew it was time to leave."

Ratchet's optics narrowed. "The programming?"

"It made me need to fight." Sunstreaker said suddenly. "It's this insane itch that never goes away. If I can have regular fights, then it's not too bad – I can control it. But if I can't, then it doesn't take much to make me completely lose it."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet. Ratchet nodded. "Huh. Makes sense, actually. It doesn't explain Sides's tendency to slag himself to the pit."

"We're twins." Sideswipe pointed out. "His need reflects back on me. Besides, they screwed with my programming too."

"How so?" Ratchet demanded.

"I'm Sunny's balance, Ratch." Sides said quietly. "The best way to keep a sadist entertained is to provide him with a masochist. They made me provide him with someone to fight – and usually it was me." Sunny shivered slightly, optics pale.

For a long moment, no one spoke. Barricade glanced at Prowl. His faceplates were calm, but his fists were clenched and his optics were black. "I found them both on the brink of death one day where Galvatron's men got bored and used them as _entertainment._" Prowl practically bit out the word. "I patched them up as best as I could and left."

"That was when we found Ratchet." Sunstreaker said, picking up the tale. "He wasn't your CMO then – at least, I don't think he was."

"I wasn't." Ratchet confirmed.

"Anyway, Prowl had gotten slagged cuz we couldn't help him fight his way out." Sideswipe continued. "So Ratchet fixed all of us. Then Prowl left us with Ratchet, and he and Wheeljack took care of us. When we got old enough, we joined the Autobots."

Sunstreaker snickered. "Cracked me up when I realized Prowl had already beaten us to it." he said with a small grin. "Ratchet told us it was all a secret, so we kept our mouths shut. But Prowl's been helping us out with the glitches ever since. Barricade, too."

Ratchet gave Prowl a hard look. "You do realize if you'd told me about that when you first gave them to me – "

"Hindsight, Ratch." Prowl said with a crooked smile.

Jazz chuckled. "Man, this don' sound a thing like ya, Prowler." he teased, an approving glint in his visor. "Ah think I'm gonna be needin' lessons from ya."

Optimus shook his helm. "Ratchet, Prowl – stay. The rest of you may leave. What you have heard does not leave this room. Understand?" He was met by a chorus of 'yes sir's. "Good." Jazz, the Twins, and Ironhide left. Ironhide gripped Prowl's shoulder briefly as he passed by. Prowl watched them go. Optimus turned his attention to Barricade. "I said leave."

Barricade lifted his chin. "I'm not an Autobot. I only listen to my mate."

Prime clenched his fists. "Barricade – "

"He says." Prowl said softly. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Barricade's waist, drawing the Decepticon closer to himself. Barricade fitted himself snugly into his mate's side, staring at Optimus as if daring the Prime to do something about it. Optimus glared back.

"Ratchet will dissolve your bond first thing." he ordered.

"Optimus, I can't do that." Ratchet protested. "For one, Prowl and Barricade would likely kill me if I tried. For another, even if they _did_ agree to the procedure, I'd likely kill them! Their bond is too well-established for risk-free dissolving!"

"Is it low risk?"

"Possibly. I'd have to do an analysis to be sure." Ratchet almost pouted.

"Then do it. Then, if the risks are low enough, dissolve their bond. I will not have my SIC bonded to a potential security risk."

"Optimus."

Prime turned his attention to Prowl. "Yes?"

Black optics met with blue. "Don't presume that just because I have lived as an Autobot means I am going to blindly follow your rules." Prowl said softly. "If you force Ratchet to do this, I will leave. You will be short the best tactical advisor you've ever had, and Megatron will gain a spy who actually knows what he's doing."

Barricade pressed tighter against Prowl. /You mean it?/

/If he pushes this, yes./ Prowl murmured. /I am prepared to leave if that's what it takes to protect our union. Let's see if Optimus is prepared to lose me./

Optimus considered him for a moment. Ratchet's optics darted from one mech to the other, unsure. Finally, Optimus spoke again.

"Go back to your quarters. Ratchet, follow me."

Prowl sighed as the two older mechs left the room. Barricade pulled back enough to look Prowl in the optics. "Now that's what I call a gamble." he remarked. "We can't be sure Megatron would be willing to accept us after everything we've done."

His mate smirked. "Oh, I'll bet we could spin a good story for it." he said genially. "However, I don't think it will be a problem. Optimus just has to get used to the idea that you're not going anywhere, and you're not defecting anytime soon."

Barricade nodded. "So long as you're a 'Bot, I'm a 'Bot. But if you go 'Con, I'll be more than happy to go 'Con with you." he said flatly. "You're mine now."

Prowl smiled and kissed him soundly. /As you are mine./

/-/

AN: Up next – Optimus discovers Ratchet's keeping secrets, Sunstreaker tries to kill Cliffjumper (no surprise there), and Mirage and Barricade have a talk. Review, please!


	16. Chapter 16

**ch 16**

Ratchet was used to standing before Optimus for any number of reasons. It could be anything from reporting the number of casualties in a battle to providing some casual conversation after a rough day. He was Prime's support when things got too rough for the commander to handle, and Optimus had provided him with the same services a time or two. However, he had never stood before Optimus over something like this.

He'd never seen his friend look at him with betrayal in his optics.

"You've known Prowl was Meister all along, and you never told me?" Optimus's voice was flat, but Ratchet knew him too well. The medic flinched.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ratchet sighed. "You don't know what was going on at that time, Optimus." he said softly. "Sentinel was the Prime then. Galvatron looked like he was going to overthrow Megatron, and no one knew how to deal with that. There was so much fear. All mechs who we even suspected were connected with Galvatron were executed on the spot. You put an end to that, but we didn't know you would in the beginning." Ratchet looked away. "You didn't see the damage Galvatron did to him."

It was Optimus's turn to flinch. "How bad was it?"

Ratchet wouldn't look at him. "I had to add extra armor to cover the scars that would never heal. He took severe damage to the helm – that's why he locks up on occasion. It used to be much worse, but he's learned to control it. I haven't had him come in in ages because of it." He shook his helm. "Primus, he was a mess. And there were the Twins, so fragging _scared_ that their caretaker was going to die – Optimus, most younglings don't even know what death is at that age. They _knew_. Every time Prowl comes back from the battles only to wind up in my med bay, I keep hearing Sunstreaker _begging_ me to save him."

Optimus sighed. "Prowl was in danger."

"He still is." Ratchet corrected. "You saw what Galvatron tried to do. He shot Barricade to hurt Prowl."

A scowl crossed the commander's faceplates. "You can dissolve that bond."

Ratchet lifted his chin. "You know I don't condone the practice."

"This is different. Prowl – " Optimus cut himself off, dark suspicion hovering just behind his optics. "You _knew_, didn't you?"

There was no point in lying. "Since we rescued them both." Ratchet said with a small sigh.

Optimus clenched his fist. "You could have dissolved it then. There would have been no complications."

"True. But I gave Prowl the option. He didn't want me to."

"_Why?"_

"You'd do better to ask him."

Optimus sighed. "I'm worried, Ratchet." he said softly. "Prowl has never shown any violent tendencies before this."

"Prowl is not a violent mech." Ratchet assured him. "However, that does not mean he's not _dangerous._ Just talk to him, Optimus. He's still the same mech you've always known." He turned to walk away, but Optimus's voice stopped him.

"What other secrets are you keeping?"

Ratchet uttered a bitter laugh. "I'm the medic, Prime. You'd be _surprised_ at the secrets I carry. Even yours."

/-/

"_Sunstreaker!"_

Prowl wasn't entirely too sure what had happened to trigger Sunstreaker's sudden bout of violence, but in the end it really didn't matter. Cliffjumper had been a handy target, and now he was hanging by his throat from the yellow Twin's hand. Prowl leaped forward, grabbing Sunny's arm and forcing him to let go of Cliffjumper. The minibot fell to the ground, gasping for air. Sunstreaker rounded on Prowl. Prowl slid back a pace, falling into a fighting stance.

"That's right, Sunny." he murmured. "Come at me."

Sunstreaker charged. Prowl stepped to the side, sending the yellow mech flying past him. Sunny grabbed his arm, using the limb as leverage to spin around and slam into Prowl's back. Prowl grunted, staggering a pace, then stiffened in utter shock as Sunstreaker plastered himself to Prowl's side, burrowing under his arm. He was trembling faintly.

Sometimes he forgot that the Twins were really still younglings, despite everything they had been forced to become. He automatically wrapped his arm around the yellow Twin and held him close. "Sunny?"

"It's his fault!" Cliffjumper snarled. "Him and his fragging twin! They're the reasons Galvatron came after us! He was looking for a set of twins! I'll bet the psycho was right up his alley! Optimus should have left him and Barricade behind when he had the chance!"

Prowl felt himself go cold. "What are you talking about?"

"Optimus wouldn't leave Barricade behind even though it was the right thing to do." Cliffjumper growled. "He should have. He should have known Barricade planned the whole thing. He made a deal with Galvatron to get the twins he wanted! All three of them should be kicked out!"

"Jumper, if'n I were ya, I'd be real careful 'bout what I say right now." Jazz drawled, approaching the mechs with Sideswipe following close behind. The red mech immediately came forward and attached himself to Prowl's other side. Prowl wrapped his free arm around the red twin and held him close. Jazz gave him an understanding look.

::Jazz? What's going on with the Twins?:: Prowl demanded over their comm. link.

::Ah, I think betw'n th' others harassin' 'em and Prime's less than enthusiastic reception of their glitch, they got it in their processors that Prime migh' kick 'em out.::

Prowl tightened his grip on the Twins. "Cliffjumper." he said coldly. "If we kicked out mechs for being an inconvenience to us, we would have left you to the 'Cons _long_ ago." Sunstreaker barely hid a snort of laughter in Prowl's armor. Prowl smirked at the look of utter shock on the minibot's faceplates. "Come, Twins."

With that he guided the Twins away from the others. Neither let go of him the entire time.

Jumper frowned and turned to Jazz. "Did they bond without us knowing about it?"

Jazz burst out into laughter. "Nah, they didn' bond." he chuckled, barely able to speak. "Ah think they're just – _closer_ – 'n any of us realized."

/-/

"Barricade."

The Decepticon assassin glanced behind him. "Mirage. Keeping an optic out on me?"

"No." Mirage walked up and joined him outside of the base. "I understand the need to get away. I kept doing it not too long after I defected. It's so very different from the Decepticons here." He looked up at the sky, following Barricade's gaze. "I've known about you and Prowl for a while now."

"Longer than Prime?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Prowl deserves to be happy." Mirage returned his gaze to Barricade. "And so do you."

Barricade snorted. "You're a trusting fool, Mirage. You know what I'm like."

"I know full well. I also know Prowl can handle anything you throw at him. He's handled the Twins long enough." Mirage reached out and touched Barricade's shoulder. "Jazz is on your side, too. He'll keep things from happening too fast. You'll see."

"You have a lot of faith in Jazz."

"No more than you have in Prowl." Mirage replied amiably. With that he walked back into the base, leaving Barricade alone with his thoughts.

/-/

AN: Up next – Prime and Prowl have a discussion, and Barricade attempts to make things better in his own way. Two, maybe three chapters left.


	17. Chapter 17

**ch 17**

Barricade waited for Prowl in their quarters. His doorwings were tense, his entire frame trembling. What frightened him more, he wondered blackly – his decision, or Prowl's reaction to it. He held himself tightly, trying to still his frame. It wasn't working.

Prowl walked into the room and froze. "I thought you were on patrol."

"I got back early." Barricade took in a shaky intake. "We need to talk."

Prowl frowned, but he shut the door behind him and locked it. "Talk, then."

Barricade hesitated. "I think – maybe it would be best if – we, well, if we did dissolve our bond." Shock and budding anger flashed through their bond. Barricade almost flinched, but he continued on regardless. "Optimus is right – it's only going to cause problems, and – "

Prowl didn't let him finish. He grabbed Barricade's arm and shoved him back into the room, pushing him down onto the berth. Suddenly Barricade found himself pinned beneath a very angry Prowl. Before Barricade could say anything, Prowl kissed him hard and pulled back abruptly.

/What is it going to take to make you understand?/ Prowl growled. His hands refused to stay still. Barricade gasped. /I want you. I want everything I can take from you. Do you think I can find that in anyone else? Do you think I want to give you up because of something that Optimus thinks is wrong?/

Barricade could barely think. /I thought if - /

/No. I don't care. You're mine, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you mine./

/Why?/

/Because./ Prowl pulled back enough to meet Barricade's optics. /I love you./

Then Prowl leaned in again, and Barricade had nothing else to say.

/-/

Prowl walked into Prime's office. Optimus sat behind his desk, watching his SIC intently. "Did I find you at a bad time?" he asked quietly.

The Praxian shrugged. "No worse than normal. The Twins have been in a rare state all day. I had just gotten them to stay in my quarters when you sent for me." He tilted his head to the side. "I don't suppose you know anything about that, do you?"

Optimus shook his helm. "I do not keep track of the Twins."

"Unless, of course, they're in trouble. Then you know exactly what happens, down to the very last detail." Prowl's tone was almost mocking. "It's amazing how selective you are about your soldiers, Prime. You don't know us half as well as you think you do."

"I'm beginning to understand that." Optimus said softly. "Ratchet seems to know all of you better than I ever have, and I'm sorry for that. However, that's not why I called you in here."

"No, but I suspect I know why." Prowl said flatly. "Barricade. Are you still determined to dissolve our bond?"

"My years as Prime says I should."

"Yet your instincts – or maybe your compassion – dictates otherwise." Prowl finished for him. "Do you know what Barricade did this morning, before the Twins needed me?" Optimus hesitated. Prowl did not. "He offered to dissolve our bond, as if that would change anything. He wanted to make it easier for me, so he willingly gave up the only thing that originally kept him here." Prowl's doorwings were trembling now, but Prowl's voice was steady and calm. "Do you know what that means?"

"Perhaps Barricade has seen the light." Optimus said softly. "Perhaps he knows that, as long as there is doubt about his loyalty, he will put you in danger with your bond."

Prowl laughed at that. "Hardly. You saw what Galvatron tried to pull on us. You saw how far he got. I hid one aspect of myself so completely when I became Prowl that even now, having seen it in action, you still can't accept it –

"I am a killer, Prime. Pure and simple. Do you really think that I would let something happen to us? Do you really think that I'm in danger?"

Optimus studied him for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "No. I don't believe you are in any danger at all." he admitted. "However, I do fear for you. You are my friend, Prowl, and I do not want you to get hurt. That is not based on any logic."

"I know." Prowl said softly. "I appreciate it, Prime, but you have to understand – "

Optimus held up a hand, cutting Prowl off. "I understand, Prowl. I really do. That's why I called you in here. I wanted to tell you that I changed my mind. I am not going to do anything to you and Barricade. My only request is that you keep this quiet until Barricade either defects formally or you feel enough time has passed that you can safely le the secret out."

Prowl smiled faintly. "You have my word."

Optimus returned the smile. "Good. I'd hate for the minis to get any bright ideas."

"Indeed."

"So – now that that's out of the way, tell me about the Twins. What has happened?"

Prowl sighed and relaxed a bit. "Apparently they've gotten it in their processors that you might kick them out. After all, they are defective."

Prime's optics darkened. "I am not that cruel."

"Then perhaps you could tell the Twins that." Prowl muttered. "They're convinced, and it's causing problems. There's only so much I can do."

Optimus nodded. "Leave it to me. I'll deal with the minis."

"Thank you." Prowl hesitated. "For everything." With that he turned and left the office.

/-/

AN: One more chapter left.


	18. Chapter 18

**ch 18**

Prowl stood just outside of the base, watching the Cybertronian clouds skate across the landscape. Barricade was inside discussing something or another with the spybots. Prowl was alone. A small smile flitted across his face.

Well, not quite. Barricade was still a warm pulse inside his spark, and Prowl had every intention of keeping him there, where he belonged.

"Kinda nice out tonight, ain' it?"

"Hello, Jazz." Prowl glanced at him as his friend came to stand beside him. "I figured Mirage would be keeping you close."

"He was." Jazz didn't even look at him. "Right now I got th' spybots and Barricade keepin' him busy. I wanted ta talk ta ya."

"Why?"

"Ya gonna publically 'cept Barricade as yers?"

"Eventually." Prowl returned his gaze to the sky. "We have agreed that it would be best to keep it hidden until he defects."

Jazz made a choking sound. "He ain' gonna defect, Prowler. Ya know that."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps nothin'. Ya know he ain' gonna defect. He's only here cuz he bonded ya. If that hadn't happened, do ya really think he'd have come willingly when ya escaped?"

Prowl smiled faintly. "Jazz – you really shouldn't speak about what you don't understand."

"Then explain it ta me." Jazz pressed. Now his entire attention was on his friend, while Prowl refused to look at him. "Make me understand." Prowl didn't respond, and Jazz sighed through his vents. "Slag it all, Prowler, 'm just tryin' ta get this, ya know? It's so not like ya."

"The 'you' you're referring to never existed until I made him so." Prowl finally looked away from the sky to focus on Jazz. "You need to wrap your processor around this – Prowl, by all technical rights, does not exist. He is a figment of Meister's imagination, and thankfully for everyone, I have an excellent one. Bearing that in mind, it should therefore come as no surprise that this is well within character for Meister. He takes what he wants without regard for the rules."

"So ya bein' such a stickler – "

"Was me defending myself. Galvatron wanted to kill me."

Jazz shook his head. "Ya want me ta still call ya Prowl?"

"That would be wise. None of the other mechs know."

Silence fell between them. Jazz broke it. "Prowl ain' completely imaginary. I know 'im too well. Ya may be Meister _and_ Prowler, but ya ain' one or th' other. I know it. Barricade knows it. One day, yer gonna have ta show us all of who ya are."

Slowly, Prowl smiled. "Maybe one day I'll feel safe enough to do so."

Barricade brushed against Prowl's spark. /Problems?/

/Nope./ Prowl pressed his hand against his chest. /For once, everything is just fine./

**The End.**

An: Hate this chapter, hate it hate it hate it . . . .

Either way, it is done! Now, on to bigger and better things. Until next time, I remain yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
